My life would suck without you
by ALittleSeaStar
Summary: Ah ! et puis allez donc la lire directement, de toute façon c'est plutôt court...  ;


**My life would suck without you**

_Bon, première fic depuis un bon moment... En espérant que je n'aie pas perdu la main ! C'est ma première fic sur Bones, alors j'espère que vous aimerez. Et vous savez à qeul point les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus... _

* * *

><p><em>- C'est ce que tu souhaites ? s'écria-t-elle dans un accès de colère. Alors peut-être que tu devrais envisager de changer de partenaire !<em>

_- Bonne idée ! lui répondit-il en hurlant. Ils pourraient m'en trouver une moins bornée et narcissique ! Et peu m'importe : n'importe qui d'autre que toi ferait très bien l'affaire !_

_La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, mais aucun des deux ne semblait s'en être rendu compte. _

_- Très bien, répondit-elle. Alors je te souhaite une partenaire qui pourra faire ton bonheur. Moi j'en ai assez, je démissionne._

_Elle tourna les talons et dévala la rue d'un pas décidé. Les lumières des commerces éclairaient à peine sa silhouette trempée qui s'éloignait de lui sous la pluie battante._

_- Démissionne tant que tu voudras ! lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre ! J'espère que mon prochain partenaire, lui, saura au moins ce que veux dire le travail d'équipe ! _

_Elle ne répondit pas, lui renvoya un signe de la main sans se retourner, du genre qui voulait lui dire : « Va te faire voir ! ». _

_- Souviens-toi bien de mon visage, poursuivit-il en criant de plus belle. Parce que je te jure que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois !_

_Katy finit par tourner le coin de la rue, et Andy resta seul sous la pluie, au beau milieu du boulevard, à la regarder disparaître de sa vie._

Temperance referma son ordinateur. Elle ne pourrait jamais publier une scène pareille. Elle s'inspirait souvent de sa vie personnelle dans ses romans, mais c'était là presque mot pour mot la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Booth six semaines auparavant. Elle lui en voulait toujours, mais pas au point d'étaler leur vie personnelle dans un best-seller. En fait, elle se demandait si elle lui en voulait encore. Ou si elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu vraiment… Elle avait été stupide. Booth avait été formé pour les poursuites dangereuses. Elle était une anthropologue. Mais quand il lui avait dit de demeurer dans la voiture alors qu'il s'élançait à la poursuite d'un criminel recherché… bon sang ! À quoi leur servait d'être partenaires si elle devait se contenter de rester derrière ?

Il avait à peine tourné le coin de l'entrepôt qu'elle était sortie du véhicule et s'était élancée derrière lui. À travers le dédalle de ruelles, elle l'avait perdu de vue. Tentant de rattraper le suspect en prenant une rue secondaire, elle n'eut pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle se sentit projetée de côté et agrippée d'une main de fer. Elle avait eu beau déployer toutes les techniques d'auto défense qu'elle connaissait : elle demeurait prisonnière d'un homme qui faisait au moins deux fois sa taille. Le revolver qu'il lui pointa sur la figure eut tôt fait de la calmer… Booth était arrivé sur l'entrefaite, et l'avait découverte prisonnière du suspect qu'il tentait d'attraper, elle qui était censée demeurer dans le véhicule. L'échange lui avait paru une éternité, mais le suspect avait fini par la bousculer et la projeter devant lui, faisant d'elle un obstacle de plus pour Booth qui tenta de le rattraper, mais qui dut se rendre à l'évidence : c'était peine perdue. Il s'était échappé.

Booth n'avait rien dit à ce moment-là. Il s'était assuré qu'elle allait bien, puis ils étaient remontés en voiture et étaient retournés, silencieux, aux bureaux du FBI. Elle avait dû passer des tests médicaux, mais c'était à son orgueil qu'elle avait le plus mal. En fin de journée, Booth ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole. Ce soir-là, ils devaient rejoindre les _squints_ pour prendre un verre après le boulot. Au _Founding Fathers_, l'atmosphère avait été lourde et tous sentaient que la relation entre Booth et Brennan était des plus tendues. Mais ce ne fut qu'à leur sortie du bar que Booth avait éclaté. Il lui avait reproché son inconscience, son manque de coopération, et un tas d'autres choses encore… Ils s'étaient quittés, de la même manière que venaient de le faire Kathy et Andy, et ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis trois semaines. Booth avait demandé un nouveau partenaire, et elle avait délaissé son affectation au FBI. Aux dernières nouvelles, selon ce que Sweets avait raconté aux _squints_, Booth travaillait désormais avec l'agent Perrotta. Temperance était retournée à ses anciennes amours : l'étude des momies et des squelettes vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années.

Assise seule dans son appartement, son ordinateur sur les genoux, elle soupira. Toute cette histoire s'était déroulée à une vitesse incroyable ! Elle aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre : ils avaient toujours été un duo plutôt dysfonctionnel. Comme deux pôles cherchant sans cesse à se repousser. Leurs différences marquées avaient eu raison de toutes leurs années de collaboration. Mais elle devait avouer que malgré tout, Booth lui manquait.

Temperance allait se lever pour se verser une nouvelle tasse de café lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Qui pouvait bien venir frapper chez elle à une heure pareille ? Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais n'eut même pas le temps de regarder dans le judas qu'une voix se fit entendre : « Allez, ouvre sweetie, c'est moi ! ». Brennan soupira, secoua la tête, et ouvrit la porte. Angela entra dans son appartement comme une véritable tornade.

- Sweetie, ça ne peut plus durer !

- Bonsoir Angela… répondit Brennan en refermant la porte. Sais-tu au moins l'heure qu'il est ?

- Cette histoire là ne vous mènera nulle part ! poursuivit Angela qui était visiblement sur une lancée.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Booth et Perrotta ? Franchement ! C'est pas sérieux ?

- Ange, j'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça maintenant.

- Mais il faudra bien que tu en parles tôt ou tard, chérie ! Bon sang, comment une histoire comme celle-là a-t-elle bien pu arriver ?

Temperance s'était avancée vers Angela, dans le salon, et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Angela continuait néanmoins de faire les cent pas devant le canapé.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu voudrais absolument qu'on en parle maintenant ? demanda Brennan. À une heure du matin ?

- Je peux aller le voir pour toi, si tu veux…

- Angela ! s'écria Temperance, je n'ai plus quatorze ans !

- Mais sweetie, c'est insensé !

- Angela ! Cette relation professionnelle était vouée à l'échec dès le départ. Nous l'avons vu assez rapidement lorsque nous avons travaillé ensemble pour la première fois. Retravailler ensemble était tout simplement… une erreur.

- Brennan, lâcha Angela d'un ton que Temperance ne lui connaissait pas, cesse de dire des âneries et pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute-moi.

Angela vint prendre place sur le canapé, auprès de son amie, avant de poursuivre.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé entre Booth et toi. Mais je sais que vous avez fait une superbe connerie.

- Angela, je…

- Arrête ! Laisse-moi terminer. Il est certain que votre relation, à Booth et à toi, n'a jamais été simple. Il y a toujours eu une certaine… tension entre vous. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu venir briser cette… oh ! mon dieu ! T'as couché avec Booth !

- Quoi ? Non !

- Temperance Brennan, jure-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec ton partenaire super sexy sans me l'avoir raconté…

- Angela, s'il te plaît ! Non, je n'ai pas couché avec Booth !

- Eh bien, tu aurais peut-être dû ! C'est peut-être ce surplus de tension non relâchée qui a tout fait péter, justement !

- J'en ai assez entendu ! Angela, s'il te plaît, il est une heure du matin, je suis épuisée et visiblement, toi aussi tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Alors va dormir un peu et peut-être que demain matin, tu diras moins de sottises…

- Très bien, lui répondit Angela en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, mais promets-moi que tu prendras la nuit pour y penser. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi, à vous bouder pour le reste de vos jours !

- On ne se boude pas, Ange !

L'artiste leva un sourcil et lui jeta un regard qui voulait tout dire.

- À demain, Angela.

En refermant la porte derrière son amie, Temperance ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir pesant. Elle savait bien qu'au fond, sa meilleure amie avait encore raison. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait réellement l'admettre. Retournant au salon, elle remarqua que le sac d'Angela était resté sur son canapé.

- Tout à fait elle… songea-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires.

Temperance posa le sac d'Angela sur la chaise près de la porte, puis elle prit la direction de la cuisine où elle lava la tasse encore pleine d'un café qu'elle avait à peine bu. Elle venait de fermer le robinet lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à nouveau à sa porte. Elle sourit, puis alla ouvrir, sa serviette à vaisselle toujours dans les mains.

- Tu sais Ange, j'aurais très bien pu te rapporter ton sac demain matin au lab…

Angela n'était pas à la porte. Quand elle vit Booth, debout là devant elle, Brennan eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté. Seeley Booth se tenait là, devant sa porte, silencieux et presque misérable…

Brennan ne parla pas. De toute façon, aucun mot ne lui semblait suffisant. Booth finit par parler le premier.

- Bones…

Elle attendit. La suite ne venait pas.

- Booth…

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à lui répondre. Après six interminables semaines de silence. Il n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Elle comprenait. Ils étaient comme ça.

- Alors je devine, finit-elle par dire, que de te voir ainsi debout devant ma porte à une heure du matin, ça veut dire que tu es désolé ?

Il faillit répliquer, mais ravala ses paroles.

- En quelque sorte, répondit-il à demi-voix.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Il resta là, dans le corridor. Elle devina qu'il avait préparé ce qu'il allait lui dire. Seulement là, devant elle, il resta sans voix pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle faillit lui demander comment allait l'agent Perrotta. Mais l'heure n'en était pas là. Cette petite visite nocturne voulait tout dire. Venant de la part de Seeley Booth, c'était déjà un aveu incommensurable.

- Tu sais, lui dit-elle presqu'en silence, ces six semaines m'ont appris une chose.

Ce fut à son tour de laisser planer le silence. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de poursuivre.

- Ma vie est assez moche sans toi.

Ce fut comme si un poids gigantesque était tombé de ses épaules. Elle avait lancé ça tout d'un trait, presque sans réfléchir. Soudainement, elle eut l'impression d'être nue.

- Bones… poursuivit enfin Booth, j'étais venu pour te dire que…

Elle eut l'impression que son court silence allait durer pour toujours.

- …je m'ennuie de nous, poursuivit-il. Je veux dire… de nous, en tant qu'équipe.

- Alors quand tu disais que n'importe qui serait mieux que moi…

- Tu sais bien que c'était n'importe quoi…

Elle soupira. Elle l'avait su au moment où ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche.

- J'arrive pas à croire que ça m'a pris six semaines pour venir te le dire, continua-t-il.

- Tu t'ennuyais déjà de moi après une semaine avec Perrotta ? lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

- Tu me manquais déjà au moment où tu as tourné le coin de la rue.

Elle arrêta de respirer. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière pour l'entendre dire cette phrase des dizaines de fois. Ils restèrent là à se regarder, comme deux adolescents incapables de se dire réellement ce qu'ils pensent. Brennan n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils demeurèrent ainsi, quelques secondes ou plusieurs minutes. Elle finit néanmoins par s'écarter.

- Tu veux entrer ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_Le soleil pointait à peine dans le ciel lorsqu'elle le sentit éclairer son visage. Il faisait chaud et la journée s'annonçait magnifique. Elle s'étira lentement et sourit. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir souri ainsi depuis des semaines. Elle flâna entre les draps, mais son réveil la rappela à l'ordre à l'instant où elle y jeta un coup d'œil. Elle venait tout juste de s'asseoir lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Une tasse de café passa le coin du mur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle. _

_- Je me réveillerais bien comme ça tous les matins, murmura-t-elle encore somnolente… _

_- J'en prendrais bien l'habitude… _

_- Andy ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il venait prendre place à ses côtés, lui tendant la tasse qu'il lui apportait. _

_- Kathy ?_

_- Je crois que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble… _

_Il se mit à rire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle prit une gorgée de café. Maintenant, tout était parfait._

* * *

><p><em>Si vous n'avez pas aimé, ben sachez que rien ne vous obligeait à lire. Pour les autres, il y a toujours les reviews... )<em>

_(En passant, cette histoire n'était pas une song-fic, mais c'était tout de même inspiré de la chanson du même nom, de Kelly Clarkson...)_


End file.
